Malec Week Day 5 - Back to the future Day
by NiennorNight
Summary: Sum: One moment Alec is lounging on the couch, Magnus working on a spell on the table in front of him, and the next, the spell backfires and Alec finds himself in an unknown place facing a mysterious Magnus who acts like he has never seen him before. Malec for Malec Week


_**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare**_

* * *

 ** _Sum: One moment Alec is lounging on the couch, Magnus working on a spell on the table in front of him, and the next, the spell backfires and Alec finds himself in an unknown place facing a mysterious Magnus who acts like he has never seen him before._**

* * *

 **Both POVs.**

* * *

 **ALEC**

' _What happened?'_ Alec opened his blue eyes surprised, finding himself in an unfamiliar room. _'There was an explosion and then...'_ His thoughts trailed off. Then he spotted his Warlock sitting on an armchair, reading. "Wha-? Mags?" He exclaimed "What are you wearing?" The question escaped his lips. He was used to his lover sporting weird colours and clothes but that was out of his usual 'weirdness' scale. His clothing looked, (Alec did a quick run-in in his textbook memories), like something out of the 17th century. _'Angel, he's gorgeous though...'_ He thought, once more mesmerised by him. He was violently pulled out of his daydreaming though, when Magnus spoke. "Who are you?" he growled "Also, Mags? What kind of name is that? My name is Magnus Bane."

 **MAGNUS**

He was reading when he suddenly heard a questioning surprised voice. "Wha-? Mags? What are you wearing?" He raised his head annoyed, who dared come into his house uninvited and on top of that, question his fashion sense?! He squinted his eyes in the direction of the voice. The figure was half inside the shadows, and he couldn't see the man's face because of them and because of his black hair falling in front of his eyes. "Who are you?" he growled "Also, Mags? What kind of name is that? My name is Magnus Bane." The boy looked crestfallen, dropping his head, concealing himself even more behind his raven hair he said, "But... but you love it when I call you that... You said so..."

 **ALEC**

He felt his heart constrict. Magnus had never talked to him like that. He dropped his head, murmuring the words before he could stop himself to think. "But... but you love it when I call you that... You said so..." _'This is so unfair... You told me so many times you loved that pet name...'_ He bit his lip looking up at the Warlock, and then realised that he stood in the shadows. Maybe Magnus hadn't recognised him? He did feel disappointed by that thought too though... _'I'd recognise you anywhere...'_ he thought bitterly and slowly stepped into the light.

Magnus froze and Alec felt a stab of pain at his expression. He looked at him the way he always did when admiring him, seeming enchanted, (something Alec would never understand) but the Nephilim understood that his beloved didn't recognise him. "Magnus..." he whispered, his voice brittle and he bit his lip, not trusting himself to speak any more without crying. _'What is going on?'_

 **MAGNUS**

The man, no, the boy, stepped out of the shadows. He could see now, he was not older than 19, and Magnus noticed surprised the black swirling patterns on his arms and neck. _'A shadowhunter?'_ He then looked into his face and froze. His eyes... Exactly like Will's, the colour of the night sky in Hell... The most beautiful blue he had seen. _'But Will doesn't have a brother... Who are you?'_ he wondered. And even though Will was beautiful, there was something more in this boy; something drawing his eyes, enchanting him, making him unable to look away. _'He is gorgeous...'_

"Magnus..." Magnus gasped. The way that boy called his name... No one ever had before. Not even Camille who he thought loved him had conveyed so much love in a thousand words as that boy he didn't know did in a single one. _'But why... Do you look so sad?'_ he asked himself taking in the boy's pained expression. Involuntarily, he took a step forward. "Do I... Do I know you?" he asked hesitantly and immediately realised it was the wrong thing to say. The boy's expression went from pained to anguished in a second and he took a step back, shaking his head.

 **ALEC**

Magnus took a step his way looking dazed and for a second Alec allowed himself to hope, only to have that hope crashed a moment later by the Warlock's hesitant words. "Do I... Do I know you?" Shaking his head, he took a step back, hiding in the shadows again, balling his trembling hands into fists. "I... I guess not..." He said, dropping his head, so Magnus wouldn't see the traitor tears falling down his cheeks. _'What is going on?'_ he asked himself again. _'He couldn't have forgotten me... Could he?'_ He took another step back, when Magnus spoke, stopping him in his tracks. " **Please** , wait." Alec's head shot up and he looked straight in his eyes, though his Warlock couldn't see him clearly through the shadows. He waited for him to say something; instead, Magnus took another step, coming closer.

 **MAGNUS**

"I'm sorry..." he said softly. _'Wait, what I'm apologising for?'_ The boy looked at him surprised and Magnus stepped closer to him not knowing why, but aching to make the anguished look on the boys face disappear. He clicked his fingers lighting a torch and shedding more light into the room, casting away the shadows. Now that he could see the Nephilim's face, he froze again. _'Why are you crying?'_ he thought, seeing the tear tracks in his face _'And why... why do I care?'_ The boy's eyes were wide and as Magnus stared at him confused, he took a step back, but hit the wall. He mouthed "Wha-" and looked around, "Oh..." he said, then looked up at the Warlock, meeting his gaze, and surprising him further, reached out and touched his face, smiling. "I see..." he said.

 **ALEC**

Magnus clicked his fingers and lighted a torch. _'Wait, what? A torch?'_ Magnus was staring at him bewildered and he took a step back involuntarily and hit a wall. _'What?'_ he thought again surprised _'_ Perplexed he looked around, taking in his surroundings for the first time, and realising the whole setting looked like it came out of the 17th century. "Oh..." as the pieces clicked together, he looked up at Magnus' eyes smiling and reached out to touch his face. "I see... You don't know me. Yet..."

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

As Magnus stared at him frozen, Alec put his other hand on his face and reached up at him, briefly pressing his lips against the Warlock's. "Don't forget about me..." he whispered, their lips still touching and disappeared, leaving a baffled Magnus behind.

 **ALEC**

He couldn't resist. He kissed him and after whispering _"Don't forget about me..."_ against his lips, turned to run, only to find himself back at their apartment. He blinked surprised, and before he could move or say anything, was tackled by something, and fell back on the couch. "Sayang!" a sobbing Magnus yelled, squeezing him tightly. "I thought I lost you!" Alec sighed relieved, realising that was _his_ Magnus, the Magnus that knew and loved him. He pet his hair, and burying his face in his chest, whispered, "I'm sorry Mags... I'm home."

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry this is a little "drafty"... Also I'm sorry if it wasn't clear enough, but Alec was accidentally transported to Magnus' past for a few minutes because of the spell that backfired. Thus the first Magnus didn't know him yet.**_

* * *

 _ **Sayang means darling/beloved in Indonesian.**_


End file.
